


Envy

by AlexisaFanST



Series: Seven Traits of Men [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Who wouldn't like to hug Julian? Too few people if you ask Garak.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> My last contribution to the Deadly Sins: A Garak/Bashir Fan Fest  
> As I wrote it after the deadline, it's published separately.
> 
> It's been a pleasure (and a challenge) to write these stories and I am really grateful for the opportunity!

Doctor Bashir and Garak were sitting at their usual table in the Replimat. Garak was facing the Promenade. While all his attention seemed focused on the young man in front of him, he was keeping an eye on the station goings-on.

For this reason, he saw Commander Dax arrive towards them at an alarming speed well before the doctor felt himself crushed from behind in the Trill's embrace.

Julian winced then sighed loudly.

"Jadzia! Could you stop doing this? Or at least give me a fair warning before hugging me?"

Dax laughed and released him. She gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

"I'll be gone at least three days with the Defiant. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm away!"

Julian snorted at that.

Then she was gone as fast as she had arrived.

The young man mumbled something while Garak glanced at him quizzically.

"Are congratulations in order Doctor?"

"What?"

"Well Commander Dax seemed rather affectionate"

"Oh that? NO! I mean no, there's nothing between us... We're just friends"

"Very affectionate friends"

"It's not what you think. Could you please drop this?"

The Doctor was flushed and visibly annoyed. Garak decided to let it go for now. But it was hard for him to forget the brief feeling of envy that had run through him when the Trill's arms had encircled his beautiful friend.

\------------------------------------------

The next week.

Garak and Doctor Bashir were waiting in the line to the replicator at the Replimat when Major Kira walked up to them and stopped right in front of the Doctor. While shorter than him, she still managed to project as if she was looking down on him.

"I'm leaving for a mission in the Gamma Quadrant. Don't make me ask."

Julian suppressed his eye-roll and opened his arms.

Kira quickly hugged him and left without a word.

Garak opened his mouth but was brutally interrupted before he even voiced the question.

"Don't ask..."

The doctor was blushing under the stares and whispers of the Bajorans surrounding them.

Garak felt a bit unsettled and didn't like the implication.

One thing was certain though, his young friend was popular amongst the ladies on the station and he was not ready to examine more carefully his own reaction to these public displays.

\------------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

All right, Garak was ready to accept that Doctor Bashir's charms worked on many inhabitants of Deep Space 9 but Worf??? 

Julian and Garak had been strolling the Promenade after their weekly lunch when the Klingon had approached them. Visibly reluctant, he kept glancing back at his wife who was waving encouraging signs.

The doctor sighed loudly and stared furiously at the Trill who was waiting a few steps behind.

"Let me guess, you're leaving for a dangerous mission"

The Klingon nodded and snarled.

"Jadzia made me do this"

Julian rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Worf briefly hugged him and went back to his wife who winked at the Doctor before leaving.

Garak turned towards his young friend, eye ridges raised. 

"Well Garak, I'm sorry but I really need to go back to work! See you later".

And the young man fled to the Infirmary leaving a very puzzled Cardassian behind him.

\------------------------------------------

Three weeks later.

Garak was closing his shop when he noticed some agitation in front of the Infirmary. He was observing the scene from afar when Odo joined him at his shop's door.

"Good evening Constable, do you happen to know what all this noise is about?"

"No, I've just arrived myself but Doctor Bashir seems rather upset".

Indeed the young doctor was speaking way louder than his normal volume. He was facing Captain Sisko and Chief O'Brien who looked rather amused.

"I can't believe it! Not you too, Captain!" The young man was almost yelling in exasperation. 

Odo and Garak exchanged surprised look. How could the Doctor address his commanding officer in such a tone?

Then to their utter surprise Sisko grabbed Bashir in a bear hug only to release him to Chief O'Brien who embraced him laughing.

Julian threw his arms in the air and went back to his office while his two crew mates left for the docking ring.

"Humans..." Odo grumpfed before leaving a baffled Garak.

\------------------------------------------

Later that night. The Infirmary. 

Julian was ready to go back to his quarters after a long day. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He would never admit it to anyone but after a childhood spent starving for affection from his parents, he had come to enjoy the hugs and cuddles from his friends these past few weeks.

But he had to keep it under control, he scolded himself. It wouldn't do to have the whole station coming to him for 'good luck hugs'. He was not a lucky charm!

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his Cardassian friend walk into his office until the man spoke.

"Still working? Doctor you should know it's in everyone's best interest that the station's Doctor gets enough rest"

"Garak? I didn't hear you coming! I was about to leave. But it's really nice of you to come check on me"

"Oh, I'm sure that whoever of your friends you're meeting with tonight would have come and fetched you sooner or later."

Julian raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic tone.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business but I have no plans for tonight. I'm going back to my quarters."

"Really? Such a popular young man and you would like me to believe you're spending the night alone?"

The Doctor walked pass the Cardassian towards the exit and ordered him briskly.

"I'm not having this conversation here. Come with me".

\------------------------------------------

One of DS9 observatory rooms. A large bay window opening on stars, ships and from time to time the wormhole opening in a rainbow of lights.

Julian was sitting on a couch, observing the view, Garak pacing between him and the window. 

Julian sighed.

"Really Garak? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were making a scene."

The Cardassian snorted.

"Pardon me, but after all these years, I thought I had come to understand the Federation and Starfleet better than any of my kind but you still manage to baffle me."

"Excuse me?"

"All this promiscuity is appalling!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Garak. Could you sit down for a minute?"

The Cardassian stoped and stared at the Doctor before relenting and sitting next to him.

Julian asked tentatively.

"Are you upset with me?"

Garak closed his eyes and tried to center himself. Now all his anger, his envy and, dare he admit, his jealousy, seemed rather ridiculous.

"I'm sorry my dear. It's just that I'm not used to such public displays. Pardon me if I overreacted."

Julian frowned then his face lit up in comprehension.

"Oh you mean the hugs?"

Garak lowered his head. Julian came closer to him, a small smile on his lips.

"I hugged Jadzia before she went on a very dangerous mission a few weeks ago. She thought she wouldn't make it back, you see. Since she came back unharmed, don't ask me how, she and the rest of the senior staff hug me for luck anytime they have to leave the station."

Garak looked at him questionably.

"And they really believe it?"

Julian smiled and slowly embraced him, whispering in his ear.

"What do you think? Is it working for you?"

Garak hummed tenderly.

"I think it is... I'm feeling lucky..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Behind the Scene video where you can see Avery Brooks then Terry Farrell grab Siddig to hug him on set while he's trying to learn/read (?) his lines on a sheet of paper.
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being such a wonderful and patient beta!


End file.
